Worlds Apart
by ILUVGREYS-101
Summary: Sloan returns and Lexie is the only one who seems to understand what she is going through. After Sloane's hard labor Mark is forced to make a decison whether he can really let go of the woman who seems to fit into his world so perfectly.
1. Chapter 1 Save Me Lexie

Mark Sloan

Chapter 1- Save Me Lexie

A/N- Please review and let me know if you like this!!

"The baby's coming, the baby's coming!" Sloane hollered from his front door. What was he going to do, she shows up here and then leaves and he has moved on with Teddy and she doesn't need this.

"Mark, what's going…" Teddy asked but then realized Sloan was back.

"I have to get her to the hospital." Mark said

"Let's go" she said grabbing Mark's hand who was helping Sloane.

"Who's she?" Sloane asked between contractions. "Where's Lexie?" she asked.

"This is Teddy Altman, Lexie and I broke up about two months ago." Mark said helping her in the car.

"I liked Lexie, I want Lexie to be here. Please Daddy." Sloan said grabbing her stomach. Mark was surprised she actually called him Daddy. For the month and a half she was with him she never called him anything but Mark or Sloan.

"Sloane honey, you will like Teddy. She's very nice." Mark said looking at her from the backseat. Teddy had offered to drive so Mark could be with Sloane.

"Whatever, oh my gosh are we almost there?" she asked

"You're doing great." Mark said

"What happened with you and Lexie?" she asked

"We just realized that we wanted tow different things." Mark said looking down.

"Lexie was really nice, ahh, is she at the hospital?" she asked

"I don't know" Mark said as they pulled into the ambulance bay and Mark helped Sloane out of the car as Teddy went in to get a gurney. As Sloane was being wheeled into the hospital another contraction hit and she screamed.

"Sloan calm down, your going to be okay." Teddy said taking her hand and then helping the team in the trauma room.

"Shut up, this hurts like hell." She screamed as Owen walked in and was about to lift up the sheet covering her below the belt when Sloane jerked her hand away from Teddy and didn't allow him to.

"I need to examine you Sloane." Owen said trying again to pull the sheet but failing just as another contraction hit.

"Dammit, oh my goodness this hurts. Please get Lexie, I want Lexie." Sloane screamed just as Lexie walked into the E.R and turned at the sound of her name being called.

"Sloane, hey what are you doing here?" Lexie asked walking in.

"Lexie, thank goodness you're here. She refuses to let anyone touch her except you. You have to deliver this baby." Mark said looking at her so pleadingly.

"I don't know, I have never delivered a baby before." Lexie said

"Please Lexie." Both Mark and Sloane said in unison

"Okay, gloves, gown." Lexie demanded as Mark tookis spot holding her hand and Teddy stepped back against the wall feeling like she was forgotten about.

"Alright Sloane take a deep breath and push." Lexie instructed but then she realized pushing was not what needed to be done.

"Don't Sloane, stop, stop pushing." Lexie yelled "The baby is tangled around his umbilical cord." Lexie said untangling him and realized he was not breathing and a stuck of panic went over her face.

"Lexie, what's wrong?" Mark asked

"He's not breathing!"


	2. Chapter 2 What's Right For You

Mark Sloan

Chapter 2- What's right for you

A/N- Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!

"What" Mark yelled "He's not breathing?" Mark asked

"Scissors now" Lexie demanded to cut the cord. When Lexie cut the cord she went straight for the incubator and started CPR.

"Lexie, please save him, please Lexie." Sloane said in between tears.

"Come on, come on" She said pounding her two fingers into the babies chest. "He's breathing" she said when he let out a faint cry.

"Oh thank the lord." Mark said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Lexie, thank you so much." Both Mark and Sloane said smiling at the baby in Lexie's arms.

"He's beautiful Mark." Teddy said walking up and grabbing his hand. When Lexie saw his hand she dropped her head and when Mark noticed he dropped Teddy's hand.

"He is, isn't he" Mark said

"Would you like to hold him? I have to deliver Sloane's placenta anyway." Lexie said handing him over.

"I don't know how" Mark said

"Hold your hand like mine." Lexie said watching as he mimicked her arm placement. " Now support his head with the crease of your elbow and hold your other hand around his bottom." Lexie said adjusting his hands and holding on remembering the feel of his hands on her. How she missed his hands. Then Teddy noticed raised her eyebrow and Lexie let go.

"I should finish, could you get Owen and take him up to the nursery. Sloane and I will finish up here and meet you up in O.B." Lexie said

"I don't want to leave her." Mark said looking over at his daughter who was lying in the gurney exhausted.

"Go ahead Daddy, Lexie's here." She said

"Okay" Mark said forgetting all about Teddy who stood in the back of the Trauma room.

Once Lexie and Sloane were finished they went up to O.B in the elevator Lexie asked the question she'd been dying to know.

"Are you keeping it Sloane?" Lexie blurted out regretting it after she said it.

"I don't know Lexie. I mean after all I have been putting Mark through, he's not going to let me live at his place and I don't have anywhere to go and I can't raise a baby. I don't even have a job." Sloane said

"Where did you go after you left here?" she asked

"I used the money Callie gave me to buy a ticket to my mom's to see if she would take me back. She wouldn't so I stole some money from her and came back here." Sloane admitted.

"Sloane, you have to do what's best for you and your baby. If that's staying here in Seattle then you can live with me, I've been thanking about getting my own place." Lexie said smiling.

"Really, you would let me live with you. Why are you being so nice to me all of the sudden? When I first came here you hated me." Sloane asked

"Sloane, I am not taking you in for life. I am saying that if you want to stay in Seattle then you can stay with me until you find a job and get on your feet. That is of course if you decide that's what you want." Lexie stated knowing that this was the right thing to do. Then the bell on the elevator rang signaling that they arrived on there destined floor.

"Thank you Lexie, for everything and I will seriously consider your offer." Sloane said as Lexie got her settled in her room with Mark, Teddy and the baby.

"Remember what I said Sloane, do what's best for you and your child." Lexie added before walking out the door. About an hour later Mark was waking her up from her nap in the on-call room.

"Lexie, Lexie" Mark called.

"Mark, what's up?" she asked sleepily

"What did you say to Sloane?" he asked

"We had a girl talk Mark, those things stay secret." Lexie said smiling

"Some girl talk Lexie, you said something and now she has the impression that she can move in with you and not me." He said angrily.

"Mark calm down, I told her she had a choice to make. Whether she wanted to keep the baby or give it up. She said after she ran off like that you wouldn't take her in anymore. Then I told her if she wanted to keep it and stay in Seattle then she could come live woth me until she got on her feet Mark." Lexie explained.

"Where is she going to move, with you and Meredith and Derek. I don't want my daughter living in that frat house." Mark said at a whisper.

"No Mark, for your information I am getting an apartment. My dad offered to help me out with an apartment and I am going to take him up on it." She fired back.

"Lexie, I didn't mean it that way." Mark said dropping his head.

"Yes you did Mark, I was just trying to be nice and I have actually grown to like Sloane." Lexie said.

"You didn't like her when you and I were together. You were against her moving in with us, you were against me helping her through her pregnancy, and now you want her to move in with you." Mark said.

"Don't make this about us Mark because it wasn't just me that screwed up in our relationship. It takes two to tango buddy and it wasn't just me." Lexie said running her hands through her long blonde hair as Mark stepped closer to her.

"Lexie, I just" Mark didn't finish because he couldn't resist any longer. He pressed his mouth to hers. She was hot and he missed her so much. She was very sexy even when she was delivering his grandson. He ran his hands through her blonde hair and pushed her against her wall.

"Mark, Teddy?" Lexie said in between kisses

"Lexie, I need you now." Mark said pushing her harder against the wall.


	3. Chapter 3 Save it Mark

Mark Sloan

Chapter 3- Save it Mark!

A/N- Please review!

The next day at work Lexie couldn't stay still. She almost ran into the hospital and into Dr. Webber. She searched for Mark everywhere, in the burn unit, the plastics ward, the on- call rooms and then she found him and just then every bit of happiness she felt this morning was wiped away. He was sleeping in the recliner by Sloane cuddling up with Teddy. She didn't notice for a few seconds that she had woke him by the sound of her tennis shoes stopping so abrupt.

He looked up and was shocked to see Lexie. The he remembered that Teddy was on top of him.

"Lexie, Lexie wait." He shouted waking Teddy and pulling her off of him and laying her back in the chair with a shock look spread across her face. "Lexie, come on, Lexie" Mark screamed.

"What Mark, what do you want?" she yelled causing almost everyone in the hospital to turn there heads including Teddy who followed Mark and was now talking to one of the nurses.

"It's not what you think, Lexie." Mark said

"It is what I think Mark. Don't apologize Mark admit it and move on. I'm done here." Lexie said walking away and ten sprinting into a jog.

"What's her problem Mark?" Teddy asked putting her hand on his shoulder which he shrugged off.

"Nothing Teddy, do you want breakfast?" he asked sighing.

"No" she said coldly walking into the girls locker room.

When Lexie ran as far away from Mark as she possibly could, she slowed down, breathing heavily, and threw up right there on the roof.

"Don't jump" Sloane said smiling

"Sloane, what are you doing up here? Your not in any shape to be here of all places? How did you know I was up here?" Lexie said.

"Oh but I am, you said your self yesterday that I had a decision to make. Well this is where I come to think. Plus the way you sprinted out of there I figured you would only go one place." Sloane said sitting down beside Lexie.

"Yeah, this is kind of my hide out today." Lexie admitted

"What happened, I heard you and Mark yelling in the hallway." Sloane said

"You could hear us?" Lexie asked not realizing she was that loud.

"Who couldn't? Stop avoiding the question though. What happened?" she asked

"Your dad got mad because I offered to let you stay with me for a while. He came storming into an on call room yesterday and yelled at me and we got so mad that we had sex. So I came into work this morning thinking that maybe something had changed or he would at least admit to Teddy that he slept with me and there they were all honkey dory." Lexie explained hanging her head.

"Lexie, I don't have much experience with relationships, in fact I don't have any. There is one thing I know. You are in love with him and he is in love with you, and what ever you said or did and whatever he said or he did isn't going to change that. It is't going to be easy but something worth having isn't always easy. Stand up straight." She said getting up with Lexie's help. " Keep your head high, shoulders down and walk into that hospital like the Lexie Grey I know and love." She said pulling her into a hug. "Fix things before it's to late." She added before walking away, soon after Lexie followed.

When Lexie and Sloane came off the roof, everyone was in panic mode. No one knew where Lexie and Sloane were. Mark was freaking out! As Lexie and Sloane were coming back into the hospital they heard the intercom come on.

"Dr. Lexie Grey and Sloane Riley please return to the maternity ward" the announcer said. Lexie and Sloane turned to each other and laughed. When the got off the Elevator Mark was there to greet them.

"Oh gosh, Sloane where have you been I was worried sick. Lexie glad to see you have returned." Mark said pulling Sloane in for a hug. "Where were you?" he asked

"On the roof, with Lexie." She explained

"You took her to the roof, after she just had a baby?" Mark asked looking at her with utter disbelief.

"No Dad, I found her up there. Since you had no concern what so ever where she was." Sloane said angrily and walked away.

"Lexie, I am so sorry. I just I don't know what I want. I just need time to think. I need time to process that I had sex with you and Sloane has a baby and I just need time to think right now" Mark said not knowing that Teddy was standing right behind him. When Lexie nodded her head toward Teddy who now had her arms crossed, Mark was in shock.

"Teddy I…" Mark didn't finish.

"Save it Mark" She said turning and walking away. Mark then turned all his attention back to Lexie.

"Lexie I…." Mark didn't finish again.

"Save it Mark" Lexie said turning and walking away.


	4. Chapter 4 Way to go!

Mark Sloan

Chapter 4- Way to Go!

A/N- Please review!!!

Mark sat in the nursery of Seattle Grace Hospital looking at this beautiful baby boy. He looked at him and he looked at Sloane and he could see him himself years from now with them coming over to his house and him playing catch with his grandson and maybe his own child. He knew he had to make a decision. He was just about to leave when Derek walked in.

"Hey, man. How's it going?" he asked patting is back.

"Alright I guess." Mark said running his hands though his hair.

"I heard what went down with you and Lexie and Teddy." He said "Mark come on man, you can't keep doing this to your self. You have a daughter and a grandson. Pull it together." He said

"I just don't know what to do, What do I do Derek?" Mark said

"You know it's funny because about 2 years ago I was asking myself the same thing. I sat in the lobby one night asking my self whether to choose Meredith or Addison. Bailey walked up and I asked her 'what do I do bailey' and you know what she said?" Derek asked.

"What" Mark asked

"She told me that I already knew who to choose, she said that I had to follow my heart. I didn't Mark, I chose wrong. Don't choose wrong!" Derek said walking out of the room. Suddenly Mark knew what he had to do.

"Teddy, can we talk." Mark asked

"Depend Mark, if your going to tell me that you want something to become of us yes I have time ,if your going to make excuse then no we can't, if your going to tell me that your in love with her, Are you in love with her?" she asked

"I'm so sorry Teddy." Mark said hanging his head.

"That's what I thought." She said walking away. Now Mark had to find Lexie.

"Torres, you seen Lexie?" Mark yelled

"Peds unit with Arizona." She said and watched Mark sprint to the peds unit. There she was standing at the nurses station.

"Dr. Sloan, what can I do for you?" Arizona asked in her bubbly voice, Mark ignored her and brought Lexie in for a kiss.

"I know you hate me and I chose her over you and I did some stupid things including sleeping with Addison but we can do this Lexie Grey, we are good together. I can do this because Lexie Grey I am in love with you." He said pulling her in for a kiss.

"I love you too Mark Sloan. I am in love with you." Lexie replied. When Mark turned around he saw Derek with a thumbs up. "way to go" he mouthed.


	5. Chapter 5 Happy Ever After

Mark Sloan

Chapter 5- Happy Ever After!

A/N- Please review! This will be the last chapter then the epilogue.

When they got to Mark's car, Mark had Lexie pinned against the car. He kissed her lips, her neck her cheek.

"Mark, hmm that's nice. We have to stop." Lexie said pulling away.

"Why?" Mark asked

"Because I have to go check on Sloane before I leave I just wanted to walk you out to your car." Lexie said. "Plus I promised I'd tell her what happened." Lexie said.

"Mind if I come with you?" Mark replied and Lexie nodded and they walked back in hand-in-hand.

When Lexie got to Sloane's room she wasn't there. She asked the nurse where she was and she said they were in the nursery. They walked in and saw Sloane sitting beside the baby.

"Hey Sloane, what are you doing?" she asked

"I have decided. I want to stay here in Seattle. I want to live with you and I want to raise my baby." Sloane said "I've also decided what I want to name him. Meet Mark Alexander Sloan- Riley." Sloane said proudly.

"Sloane that's beautiful." Mark said and Lexie nodded. Lexie swore she saw a tear fall from his eye.

"Lexie, there was something I wanted to ask you. Actually it's two things." Mark said "One is, I want you to move in with me, of course you and Sloane and the baby." Mark said smiling. "And I quote Lexie, were not taking you in for life just until you get on your feet." Mark said smiling and taking Lexie's hand.

"And you have to learn how to knock." Lexie said smiling.

"I'll take that as a yes." Mark said kissing her.

"Stop, I have one condition too. No doing that in front of me or my child." She said laughing.

"Wait you said there was something else?" Lexie asked curiously.

"Yes there is. I am in love with you. I have been in love with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Alexandra Caroline Grey. Will you marry me?" he asked getting down on one knee. Lexie and Sloane's eyes were practically bulging out of her eyes. She started crying.

'Yes, yes. A million times yes." She said throwing her self into his arms and kissed him. Mark kissed back.

"I'll make an exception this time only for kissing." Sloane said smiling and they all laughed.

After they said there goodbyes to Sloane, who would spend one more day in the hospital before coming home. When they were walking to elevator Mark stopped suddenly. He grabbed Lexie and swept her off her feet.

"I read in this book one that once you were engaged that you were supposed to carry her threw the thresh hold" he said smiling and then walked down the hallway, and until they got to the door saying "This woman is going to marry me" and got many different stares.

"I love you Lexie Grey." He said

"I love you too Mark Sloan" she replied.


End file.
